Miraculous: Hawk Moth Strikes Back
by Camp half blood 1
Summary: As the adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir continue the tides of danger are constantly rising. With Hawk Moth getting more desperate for the Miraculous the pair will have to use their powers, old and new to defend Paris from his powerful villains. However reality sets in as the two soon realize that they will eventually find Hawk Moth and have to be ready for the final battle.
1. The Terror Twins Part 1

**Hello there readers, thank you for deciding to check out my fan fiction and not the thousands of others across this site! I have to admit it's been a long time since I've written anything on here and it's a pleasure to be back. Especially when I'm doing a story on this wonderful show.**

 **Now as some of you may be wondering what this story is about I'm going to give it to you straight. This story takes place after season 1 and will pretty much have nothing to do with any season after. I wanted to take the current continuity and really run the ball with it, make it something new and enjoyable for you guys to read. After all I have to hold you guys over until the next season comes out right? So please enjoy the reading below and I'll see you guys at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Marinette looked at Adrien's bright beautiful green eyes and let out a gentle sigh. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this…" she said with a smile.

A beautiful melody flowed out of a nearby violin while the band started to play their slow dance symphony.

Adrien guided her through the dance floor and smiled softly at her, his whole body was covered in a white tuxedo; Marinette stayed close to him, enjoying the warmth, she was wearing a shining scarlet silk dress. Both of their outfits looked very expensive.

Adrien guided Marinette over the dance floor of the Eiffel tower, the moon touched them with her soft light; to Marinette, it seemed like the most romantic moment in her life. The music, the background, the place… ahh… Adrien.

She looked up at Adrien once she felt his fingertip at her chin. "I'm sorry for not noticing earlier mon amour." He said while caressing her cheek gently. He tugged her close to his chest, his oh so toned chest… "Let me make it up for you." He whispered with a soft smile. He spun her around and brought her close to him once the moonlight was directly over them. Marinette turned around and their eyes locked together as if they were magnets.

Marinette's heart thumped loudly against her chest, and it was all because of the sentiments she was feeling. "Oh Adrien," she sighed. "You don't have to do anything for me. I would already do anything for you." She whispered back as she lovingly caressed his cheek.

"Marinette…" Adrien whispered her name into the silent night and moved closer to her. His lips parted slightly and his eyelids began to drop.

"Adrien..." Marinette sighed and parted her own lips as well, her eyes were half closed by now, but then she said, "Kiss me." The music began to dull just as Marinette closed her eyes.

Adrien's lips captured hers in a kiss and Marinette couldn't be happier, she was kissing the love of her life. He was so sweet, so tender and so… firm. Actually, a little too firm. Wait! Why does his lips taste like wood?! Was it something from dinner or—

"Marinette!" called a female voice from her side. "Hey, girl you need to get moving before somebody notices." Her voiced sounded hushed, that could only mean… no! This can't be another one!

She barely opened her eyes and a groaned escaped her lips as she tried to sit properly. She wasn't high up the Eiffel Tower kissing and cuddling with Adrien, she was in history class. She looked down at her desk and saw all of the drool she left on it. She let out a little shriek and bolted upwards from her desk and knocked her History textbook off the desk. It fell to the floor and Marinette quickly grabbed it. Oh man, hopefully nobody saw me making out with my desk. Dreams with Adrien were getting very vivid these days.

She wiped her and looked up to see Alya's face, from the looks of it, she was trying to hold back her laughter.

Marinette pouted slightly. "Please tell me no one saw that." She held the book over her head in embarrassment.

Living a life of a superhero wasn't easy, fighting Akumas, late night crimes and study sessions really knew how to tire a normal teenage girl. Falling asleep in class is a great example of the effects of a superhero life.

Marinette sighed in relief when she saw Alya shake her head. "Don't worry!" she said with a smirk. "I got that covered. I placed a textbook in front of that waterfall you call mouth so no one at the front could notice, but it seems the ones at the back didn't notice a thing." Alya leaned in and grinned. "Or maybe it's because you're always drooling over Adrien, they probably thought it was normal."

The bell rang twice and the class began to stand up and leave.

Marinette felt herself flush and bit her lip. She watched as the last of her classmates walked out of the classroom door and stood up slowly. Did she really sleep through the last fifteen minutes of class? She looked at Alya with a nervous smile. "Um… do you… eh… have any notes I could borrow?"

"A journalist always makes notes Marinette." Alya said, she held out a pink binder which was grabbed by Marinette as fast as lightning, it would've left a puff of smoke. "You're welcome." Alya said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for Alya!" Marinette exclaimed while pushing the binder into her school bag, she looked down at the drool on her desk and quickly wiped it off with her sleeve. Gross, but she couldn't just leave something like that for another poor student to see.

As they walked out if the classroom, their teacher sent a scathing glare at Marinette while she gave her an apologetic look, sort of.

"Hey." Alya said as she tried to gain her friend's attention. "You're coming to the Zoo after school, right?" she asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose a little. Marinette blinked twice and look at her blogger of a friend with a confused look.

"When did we agree to go to the Zoo?" Marinette asked confused. "I thought being locked in a cage all day would've left a bad vibe in you." She said recalling the battle with Animan.

"That was before Ladybug and Cat Noir silly." Alya said before punching Marinette's arm lightly. "Also, that's where Nino and I first started dating, so I can't much of a grudge against that place."

Wincing, Marinette tugged her arm back and rubbed it softly. Bruises and cuts were part of the superhero deal but they usually healed after the Akuma attacks. Even though Tikki had told her that the suit was magical and protected her fully, bad cuts and bruises would still adorn her skin. Guess magic has its limits too.

"Jeez, did I hit you too hard?" Alya asked as she rubbed her friend's arm as well with worry. "Sorry. I haven't had the change to do much outside with all of my blogging issues, so all the pent up energy must've come out." She explained, though there was a concern tone to her voice by now.

"No problem Alya. I just fell out of bed this morning and hit my arm." Marinette said with a giggle as her overprotective friend went into Mom Alya mode. "So, what's up with the Zoo again?"

"Well first off, they have this wicked new chameleon exhibit that's supposed to be amazing." Alya said as she counted with her fingers. "It's a nice day to walk around with this great weather…"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "The real reason please, Alya." She said with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Alya sighed and readjusted her glasses. "Well, if you have to pry, Nino and I are going there for our one month anniversary celebration. It seemed like the ideal place to go since there's nothing really playing at the movies and restaurants are pretty expensive."

"Oh…" Marinette said as her eyes widened a little. "So you want me to tag along so nothing goes wrong I assume?" she fiddled with her hair nervously. "Look, I don't really know if I have time… my schedule is a little busy…" and the amount of sleep she need was starting to have a toll on her, were the bags underneath her eyes starting to show now? Well, probably. Of course they are!

Alya smirked and leaned over. "Too bad." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "We were hoping that you could distract Adrien for a while. Oh well, might as well ask someone else to do it." She said.

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks and started at Alya. Distract Adrien for an entire afternoon? Yeah that actually sounds— No! Concentrate Marinette, you need rest and—

Alya sighed dramatically and pretended to faint."He's nearly tied to Nino at the hip most of the time and I thought he could use some company while we go off on our own. It'll be a shame to see a kid like that sitting all alone… by himself… with those sad eyes of his… bored… alone…"

Marinette's eye twitched as her turmoil of a mind started to regret her decision. Don't give in to this… perfect opportunity Marinette. Just keep on walking until you hit the bedroom floor and fall into sleep mode... just… r-resist…

Walking in front of her Alya smiled innocently. "It's a darn shame… it might have even turned into a double date." There was this evil gleam in Alya's eyes that made Marinette realized her friend had planned this for about some time now. Since when did her friend become this crafty?

But all of that went to the wayside as Marinette held Alya's shoulders and shook in excitement. "D-Double date?! You think Nino would put in a good word for me?" she asked. "Oh my gosh! What am I wearing? What time are we meeting up there?! Should I show up early or late?!" however, her excitement soon turned into horror. "What if I need your help?!" she asked, the horror clear in her voice.

"Marinette—"Alya started but was quickly cut off by Marinette panicking. "Gosh, you're head over heels about him." She said with a smirk and patted her friend on the back. "Fear not, your best friend is here to save your love life. I'll make sure that you're all set up to go one on one with Adrien before I leave you two alone."

* * *

Hawkmoth stared at the glass window with not a word; he could feel the emotional spectrum outside, and it was getting strong.

His Akuma gently floated around, not paying him any mind. They knew that Hawkmoth was getting tired of his games, sending villain after villain out to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir was just not working at all. He walked back and forth inside the dark room, his hand gently caressing his chin. "Mere children are beating you, Hawkmoth." He said to himself. "Mere children! They should be under your feet pleading for mercy! Their Miraculous should've been yours ages ago! "his voice was much more louder now, his brows furrowed, his fists clenched.

All that rage of course had been building up since the tome had gone missing. How could he have been so foolish as to let them take it away? Hawkmoth had let his pride in security and safety blind him from the real danger of the situation. If his enemies knew where he was hiding they might also know how where to hurt him the most. Ladybug and Cat Noir needed to be stopped and that book back in his hands.

The soft flutter of wings made his head turn slight around to see and Akuma land softly on his shoulder. The little white butterfly seemed to nudge his face affectionately.

He smirked and held out a hand to let the butterfly flutter out onto his palm. "Hmm, a dark emotion ready to be fed I see. I wonder who it'll be this time." Quite was his surprise when another Akuma fluttered its wings for attention. "Double the trouble for Ladybug and Chat Noir?" he said with his cynical tone of voice.

He grinned.

"Perfect…"

* * *

It was a perfect day for a walk at the Zoo, just like Alya said.

Two boys walked side by side, they seemed like teenagers, their hair was blonde and stuck up for no reason, they wore the same grey jacket and even the same jeans.

Their names where Ivan and Thomas, twins that had come by for different reasons.

It was sunny, no clouds in the sky and there was a faint smell of popcorn in the air.

"Seriously, just try not to get too close this time Thomas said pushing his brother before sitting down at a bench in front of the elephant exhibit. "Mom will kill me if you try to sneak into the panther exhibit… again."

Ivan had come by to try to sneak into the panther exhibit because rumor had it that Chat Noir had his secret lair hidden in there. In his first attempt, the feline had almost gobbled him up whole, but thankfully, his brother had alerted the security and got Ivan to safety. Their mother was furious, and needless to say… he was ground. For two weeks.

"Don't worry; I know Cat Noir's secret lair isn't really there." Ivan replied as he pushed his brother back playfully. "It's totally in the tier cages. I obviously wasn't thinking high enough in the food chain."

"Ivan." Said Thomas with a warning look. "I mean it. Do not do that this time because… oh my God." He stopped short and looked ahead past his brother.

Ivan looked at him confused and followed his brother's gaze. He rolled his eyes, groaned and his shoulders slumped. "Ugh… you got to be kidding me. Please don't tell me you're looking at her again Thomas." He said with a repulsed look.

Just a few meters away, the beautiful Angela was near an animal exhibit, her curly red hair flowed with the wind, that new purple jacket surely complemented those extraordinary blue eyes. She was standing in front of the local bird cages, inspecting them with a careful eye.

"Thomas? Buddy, I think you're drooling." Ivan said as he used his hand to push his brother's dropped jaw back in place.

Thomas snapped out of his trance and looked at Ivan. "How does my hair look bro?" he asked, a blush adorned his cheeks.

"Terrible like it always does. Don't do this." Ivan said, he panicked for a mid second. "You're not in her league dude and neither am I. We look the same! "he raised his arms in alarm.

"We were partners in chemistry class and I felt something Ivan!" said Thomas with a smile. He pushed himself off the wall. "You were there and you totally saw it!"

Ivan went to stand in front of his brother. "Listen, just think about this, I'm the reckless one, let's just try and keep the standard stupid stunts to me only. What are you even going to tell her?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" that always seems to work in the movies." Thomas said as a smile adorned his face, he tried to move around his brother to get to Angela, when he actually managed to get passed his brother, the closer he got to Angela, the less confidence he had. Sweat started to slid down the sides of his face and his throat started to dry up. Maybe this wasn't a very good idea after all.

Wasn't he supposed to get or flowers and chocolates or something?

Thomas was knocked out of his thoughts as he collided right into Angela; he knocked her onto the hard ground.

"Argh! Watch where you're going you jerk!" exclaimed Angela before shooting Thomas an angry glare.

Thomas, with wide eyes, offered his hand quickly to her. "I'm so sorry, let me help you up!" his voice sound like those high pitched mice voices in movies who were about to get eaten.

Once Angela got a good look at Thomas, all the anger on her face disappeared in a second. She smiled and took his hand. "No worries, I must have been so interested in the birds that I didn't see you there." Standing upright, she played with her hair for a while.

"Oh… uh… no totally my fault actually." Thomas said looking backwards to Ivan (who was giving him the signal to get out of there). "Hey… um… I was wondering if—"

"You wanted to go out tonight?" Angela asked brightly as she started at him with her blue eyes.

Thomas felt his heart leap out his chest and into his throat. Did she really just say that? This couldn't be a dream, right? "U-Uh…" oh God, his brain was completely frozen, say something you idiot! "How did you know?"

"C'mon Ivan! Get your head out of the clouds." Angela patted him on the shoulder. "We've been dating for a while, I think I'd know. Do you want to head over to the usual place or—"

"What did you call me?!" Thomas asked horrified, his heart had stopped for a second and he started at Angela.

She snickered and rolled her eyes, "Ivan, you know, your name dummy! Seriously, is you're playing dumb just to get me saying it I swear… hey, are you okay?"She asked concerned.

Thomas felt his eyes begin to sting and his cheeks turned red from embarrassment: it was all clear now. He stepped backwards and his vision started to blur and turn. Ivan? He looked at his brother in disbelief, he wanted to believe this was all a nightmare but he knew that it wasn't, he could see it in his brother's eyes.

Ivan's look of shame hung on his usual smug face. What had he done?

"Did I say something wrong?" Angela asked and reached out to touch Thomas' shoulder.

He quickly backed away from her and locked eyes with Ivan and for the first time in a long time… he was furious with him. How dare he?!

* * *

Adrien walked into the Zoo's gate with his best buddy, Nino, who was giving him the game plan. He had been very hyper about his big date with Alya, all day long. As the good friend he was, Adrien decided to tag along. After all, he was Nino's wingman and helping him out was his responsibility.

"Got the plan dude? Alya brings Marinette along with her as her wing-girl and you tag along for the while me and Alya go on a romantic adventure throughout the jungle." Nino patted him on the shoulder with a wink.

The blond smirked. "Of course, but I don't really know how I'm supposed to help you out while I'm keeping Marinette away from you guys." He said hesitant. "You sure you'll be alright alone with her?" he asked, take his concern for granted. Before Alya and Nino had become a whole, Nino was terrible at speaking to girls. "Got all your pick up lines ready?" he teased.

"Shut up man, you know they all rock." Nino said as he ruffled up Adrien's hair.

"Oh really? Is that why you were practicing them in the boy's washroom?" Adrien asked with a cheshire like grin. "Oh you must be Lady Wi-Fi because all my signals are pointing to you~" he mimicked his voice to sound more like Nino's low and rough voice.

Nino nudged Adrien playfully. "Shut up dude! That one's gold!" he said, although his face seemed to have a regretful look to it. "Though… I may want to shop that one of the list. Alya hasn't got used to people calling her like that. I might as well stick to the classics." he cleared his throat and opened his eyes whit a smile. "Here's an update on our top story, Alya and Nino together for a whole month! Any comments?" he held up an imaginary microphone towards Adrien.

The boy was about to comment on his horrible pick up lines when he saw the sight of curly brown and red hair. "Girlfriend dead ahead Nino, I can't see Marinette though—Oh wait! There she is." He said pointed over to Alya.

Marinette's frame was tucked gently behind her friend as they walked in a strange line towards them. It was strange how Adrien always saw her in a perpetual state of shyness. He saw her head poke out from behind Alya, when she caught his eye, she quickly hid back again.

"Alya! Looking as beautiful as ever." Nino said rushing over to her and pecked her cheek. He adjusted his glasses a little and smiled. "Did you show up early for me?" he asked with a grin.

"No, I heard the ice cream vendors were back up and running. I had to grab some before you put them out of business." Alya said smugly and adjusted her own glasses. She looked over at Adrien, smiled and tugged Marinette out from behind her. "Adrien, nice to see you here."

"Nice to see you too, Alya." Adrien said smiling, he looked over to Marinette. "Nice to see you too Marinette."

Marinette nodded quickly and smiled at him. "Oh yeah, great day, nice weather, perfect hair— not that my hair looks good or anything I just— never mind, I'm just rambling." She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment, she looked over at Alya, her face was full of desperation.

Alya nodded and looked over at Adrien. "Why don't you guys go and hit up the lion exhibit? It's right next to the food court if you need anything." It might have been Adrien's imagination, but he swore he saw Alya wink at Marinette.

Food. When Alya spoke the word, Adrien could feel a small tug from inside his jacket. Probably Plagg, that empty pit stomach of a kwami always wanted to eat. He was napping just a few seconds ago! If only he had fed that little cat cheese before leaving school, he was going to blow his cover if he kept on acting like this!

Thinking quickly, Adrien walked over to Marinette and grasped her hand. "Sounds like a great idea to me! You two get going and well catch up later!" he led Marinette away and she yelped in panic before she followed Adrien's lead.

Perhaps it was just his imagination, but he could he could have sworn a grin flashed onto both their faces as they ran off.

* * *

 **Hello there again! I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first part in our episode The Terror Twins. I wanted to make the first episode in this story a little more grounded then some stuff I have planned for in the future so that none of you would get scared off! If you liked the story, get a review in of the chapter so more people can see it and I can get a nice dose of constructive criticism in for today. Tell your friends, favorite and of course keep on reading so that this can continue, have a pleasant evening!**

 **Special thanks to my new friend Aist Moon Sun for beta reading the chapter and helping me work everything out, your the best.**


	2. The Terror Twins Part 2

**Hello there once again my lovely viewers! It is I, your humble author ready to grace everyone's presence again. Truly it is a wonderful day. Well I guess that all depends on if the chapter sucks or not. Which for all purposes it may end up sucking and I just don't know it. Maybe I want it to suck on purpose? Ah whatever just enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Marinette couldn't believe what was happening.

 _Remember to breathe Marinette… please lungs, don't give out just yet!_

The moment she saw Adrien, all that drowsiness that had plagued her all day simply disappeared in thin air. The only thing she could feel was adrenaline and nervousness coursing through her petite hands as Adrien led her through the crowd.

Oh gosh… his hands are so soft, model soft… what kind of moisturizer does he use? Wait… am I sweating? Adrien is holding my disgusting sweaty hand!

They eventually arrived to the lion cages where Adrien let go of her hands and briefly pardoned himself to the food court.

The girl let out the air she had stuck in her lungs in relief, the anxiety left for a while. "You should really be resting your body Marinette," said a tiny voice from her purse. She looked down at it and found Tikki poking her head out of it, her eyes full of concern. "Ladybug needs her beauty sleep."

Marinette rolled her eyes slightly; she made sure no one was looking before replying to her kwami. "Well, you were the one who gave the idea to patrol last night. A little to late to be concerned, no? Plus, I was up until midnight and Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen! Where was that little lazy—"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Tikki scolded, she gave her holder a disapproving gaze. "You know that Chat Noir has a life outside of the mask too!

Marinette frowned, picking up her purse, she give Tikki a glare. "What about me, Tikki? Don't I have a life too? Don't I deserve to spend time with my friends and family?" she demanded with her lips pursed.

Tikki was taken aback from Marinette's temper, especially since it was targeted to her. "O-Of course you do Mari. It's just that… with what you learned, I thought you'd take more of an initiative to find Hawk Moth." It was pretty obvious from the decline in perkiness in Tikki's voice that she was trying to be serious. "After what happened with Master Fu and—"

Marientte closed her purse a little too hard and pushed the cover down as if it could prevent Tikki from ever coming out. Though she knew how easily the kwami could fly out of it, but she didn't care. She was fumed.

She didn't even want to think about the old man and what he said some time ago. It was mostly because all of those villains she and Chat fought against were nothing compared to Hawk Moth. So when Master Fu told her of what was to come, all she wanted to do was curl up on his floor to never stand up again…

 _Two weeks ago…_

 _Marinette gently held the thick book in between her hands as she looked at the old man. He didn't look all the powerful or even all that great. He looked like your average old man who wore a really tacky Hawaiian shirt. Tikki insisted he was the only one who could decode the book, and the kwami never lied before… So when she walked back into the where the man had previously healed Tikki, Marinette could give the guy a little leeway._

 _She walked into the emporium where she was greeted by herbal remedies, regular medicine and even a few…um…out there objects. Seriously, who need a stuffed panther head for three hundred dollars anyway?_

 _Anyways…Marinette saw him in the lotus position, cross legged and meditating silently. Before she could even utter a word, he looked up at her with a kind smile, it was like he was expecting her to arrive or something._

 _"Ladybug." He said with an inviting tone to his voice. "I sense you have come to me knowing the truth this time? I hope your pet isn't so sick like she was the last time you brought her in." he stood up and walked towards a nearby desk._

 _Marinette didn't know what to do, but when he mentioned the last time she came here, her cheeks burned a bright red. "I…uh…" The feeling of someone calling her Ladybug out of the uniform was…foreign, Marinette felt exposed. "No, my pet isn't— I-I mean Tikki's not—she's feeling much better than the last time you saw her." She felt her purse toss itself from side to side and unzipped it quickly, letting the little kwami fly out._

 _"Guardian!" Tikki exclaimed with glee as she flew over to him. "It's so good to see you again!" She nuzzled his cheek before leaving some space between her and Fu. "Is Wayzz awake or it that couch potato still sleeping?" She quickly sat next to a phonograph he had on his desk._

 _The old man laughed and shook his head slowly. "You slept for a good fifty years, Tikki. I don't think you're one to talk. He's in his usual place but you're free to go slap him awake like the good old days. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he saw your face once again." He said chuckling softly._

 _Marinette watched as the small red kwami flew towards the head of the phonograph and vanish in a fit of giggles. Did the guy say fifty years? "Excuse me, sir?" She held up her hand politely._

 _The old man opened his eyes in surprise and held a hand over his heart. "Ladybug, I apologize greatly for being so rude, where are my manners?" He walked over to her and lifted up her right hand. "My name is Fu and it's a pleasure to meet you more formally this time." He smiled and gently pecked her hand with a soft kiss._

 _Marinette yanked her hand away from him and blushed, rubbing her hand furiously. "Thank you Fu, it's a real honour to meet you too. I'm Marinette and…I think Tikki wanted me to show you this." She raised the book between her and Fu as if were a shield. She was sure Fu meant well, but frankly, having an old man kiss her hand was pretty creepy._

 _Fu's lips curved in a smile once he saw the book, even his eyes seemed to shine. "Do my old eyes deceive me?" He looked at the book as if it were the world's largest diamond. "Is the Miraculous Tome really in my shop? This is truly a day to remember!" Fu looked up at Marinette with a grin and held out his hand. "May I?"_

 _She quickly gave Fu the book, however soon after Marinette saw a green wisp zoom past her face. "Ah! Bug!" she screamed out, jumping backwards and grabbing the nearest lamp her hands could find waving it around. "Kill it! Kill it!" she screeched as her eyes scanned the room for the tiny insect._

 _Fu made an amused sound deep in his throat._

 _"Whoa, I didn't know we had such an aggressive one, master." Said a very mellow voice from a top Marinette's head._

 _She screamed so high it could break a window, Marinette dropped the lamp and one floor (miraculously, it didn't brake), and started swatting at her hair. "It's in my hair! The bug's in my hair! It can talk! Gross! It—" Marinette stopped cold, still freaked out, she recalled her words. The bug could… talk? She turned around and looked up to see a kwami similar to Tikki, huge head and tiny body, green and… was that a shell? It looked scared._

 _"Ah yes, my manners are absolutely dreadful today." Fu sighed and cleared his throat. He tucked the book under his arms and looked at Marinette. "That's Wayzz, my kwami and best friend. Say hello to our guest Wayzz."_

 _The turtle kwami slowly and hesitantly waved towards Marinette, the terrified look on his face never left. "S-Salut Marinette, a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Marinette waved back, slowly. The look of revelation was still dawning over her face. "Hey there Wayzz… Je suis désole." She apologized. "For trying to swat you like that. Tikki kinda' got the same treatment when we met…" she giggled lightly and looked at Wayzz with a fresh look. The green kwami seemed to have this calming aura around him; it was kind of the same feeling she got when she hung out with Alya after school._

 _Speaking of the red kwami, a blur of red and black pushed Wayzz onto the wall, giving him a full on bear hug. "Oh Wayzz! It's been so long since we've seen each other! How have the centuries been treating you, huh? I think I've put on a few pounds with the candies I've been eating… have you seen Plagg at all? I've seen Chat Noir in town and I was wondering if he came by yet? Do you still have that little bed he gave you?" Tikki kept on rambling with the questions until Wayzz patted her back._

 _"Good to see you two Tikki." He wheezed out._

 _Fu chuckled and walked over to Marinette. "It'd be a while until those two are done. How about you and I talk ourselves for a while? Hero to hero." He offered while holding out a free hand._

 _Marinette looked down at it before taking it gently in her own hand. "Sure, have anything to drink?_

"Marinette?" Adrien asked as he looked over at her from the side. He broke her from her thoughts.

Her heart skipped a beat or two once her eyes met with his green ones. Man…it burned a hole right through her. But it was soon filled with the all too familiar butterflies in her tummy. How could the boy look so casual and perfect at the same time? "Y-Yes, Adrien?" Marinette asked as she tried to let the blush cool off of her face. His perfect teeth shimmered in the daylight.

"Are you having fun? You haven't said much since we got here." Adrien commented, his brows frowning.

Marinette realized that she was thinking too much on past events and not really focusing on the moment she was sharing with Adrien. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no, I am having a lot of fun! I love seeing the animals here! I-I…love the smell of the zoo!" What…smell of the zoo?! "Um…I-I m-meant that I—"

Adrien started to laugh, the same laugh he made the day Marinette knew she had developed a crush on him; it made her heart melt... "I get that, the smell here is really nice. It's the kind of smell that you don't really get much in the city." Taking a deep breath, Adrien exhaled with a sigh. "Nice to finally get out of the house and some of that."

Marinette nodded and twirled her hair with a finger. Although being Ladybug already had her out and about for most of the day, the scent of the zoo was really never felt in the city of Paris. "Y-Yeah, I can totally relate. I help my parents out with the bakery most of the time; the smell of sweets is great but I gets kind of old every once in a while.

It felt nice to talk to him like this, causal and mundane. Sure, there was a bit of a crowd around the cage but it didn't bother her that much. Honestly, it was reassuring to know that if she messed up, she could hide in the crowd to sneak off somewhere. Plus, she wasn't stuttering like a complete fool anymore, in her opinion, it was a pretty great bonus.

"Hey Marinette?" Adrien asked tugging on the collar of his shirt as if he needed some air. "Can I ask you something?"

The girl stopped cold and her heart jumped into tenth gear. Adrien was asking her a question…maybe it was one of those embarrassing personal questions that makes her stutter like an idiot. The world could blow up and scatter around the universe, telling the tale of Marinette, the idiotic loser who couldn't talk correctly when she really needed to! Maybe he was going to ask her the kind of questions where—

"Are you scared of me?"

It came out of the blue for Marinette, she could literally feel the whole world stop in front of her face and slap her. With the wind knocked out of her she turned to Adrien. He was looking down at the ground, he looked so…sad. Then, she stuttered, "W-What?! O-Of course not! A-Adrien, you are amazing and ho— I mean great! I mean… why would I think anything like that?" She looked at Adrien, very concerned at why he thought that.

Adrien coughed into his hand and started to look at the lion cages, a blush rose to his cheeks. "Well…you always seem to be shy when you're with me." He looked over at her, regret filled his face. "I just wanted to know if you were okay hanging out…if you wanted to leave I wouldn't mind." He said, trying to be kind.

Marinette was taken aback; the shock in her face was evident. Did Adrien really care about her that much? Her heart was literally pounding out of her chest with joy. "I-I…of course I want to hang out with you! I mean, not that hanging out with you is bad or anything! I'm just…bad at talking with boys!" a fierce blush rose to her cheeks and she tried to find a way out of this situation. Some kind of distraction so she could slip away into the crowd, anything to escape his gaze!

"You don't seem to have trouble with Nino." Adrien mumbled as he caught her lie instantly. That kind of hurt.

Panic bubbled up into Marinette's stomach as she tried to find a good explanation. "That's…well…I-I…" Okay, if a bolt of lightning could make her spontaneously combust she was ready for the grave.

"I hate you!" a boy's shrill cry rose from the crowd behind them.

Turning around, Marinette found her miracle… well, if she could call it like that. Halleluiah?

Two boys were rolling onto one another near the elephants cages. They looked identical, twins, but one was fuming, his face red with anger.

"Thomas! Dude! I'm sorry! Get off me!" the one on the bottom cried out with a shriek. "It was a mistake! I swear!"

The one named Thomas had him by the scruff of the neck and pushed him onto the ground, hard. "You're dating the girl I like and you don't even think in telling me about it?! Then you don't even have the guts to say it become having me become the butt of some… " Thomas started to tear up as he helt the other's shirt tighter. "Sick and twisted JOKE?!"

Marinette looked at Adrien and saw his attention was focused on the brawl. She quietly shuffled away through the crowd; she could still catch some of the fight. People were now gathering around like it was a ring.

"I didn't meant to—" the twin started saying as he tried to explain himself again but was cut off as Thomas clocked him the head. The crowd gasped in horror that's when a few adults came into the picture to stop them.

"I'll never forgive you for this Ivan!" Thomas spat, nearly frothing at the mouth as two adults grabbed him by the arms and dragged him backwards. "You're no brother to me! I HATE YOU!" he hissed, his voice was vocal venom.

Marinette took one look at Ivan and saw the boy devastated…heartbroken. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he quickly scrambled up to his feet, he ran away, clutching his face with one hade as his muffled sobs disappeared within the crowd.

The crowd started to disperse and Marinette used it as an opportunity to escape. Who would want to hang out with a klutz like her anyways?

…

…

…

"I must say, Marinette, that you have a wonderful taste." Fu said with a smirk as he took another sip of tea. "I've been wearing these shirts forever but nobody has ever complimented me on them." He said tugging softly at his Hawaiian shirt.

Marinette nodded politely even though she thought the design was terrible. It was all over the place with those little white flowers. The symmetry was all kinds of wrong. Whoever made it should be burned at the stake. "Yes, it's certainly one of the most…interesting designs I've ever seen."

They both sat at a table, making small talk since Marinette arrived. It was nice, being so open with a person like herself. Not having to hide either of her identities or anything like that. Seeing another kwami was also very entertaining as Wayzz was constantly trying not to fall asleep listening to Tikki. Apparently, his attention span was not one of his greatest abilities.

"Wayzz!" Tikki called, shaking him a bit as they sat on the edge of the table. "Wake up!"

"Wha— huh?" the turtle kwami yawned and rolled his prone body away from her. "I'm awake… just a few more… decades."

Mariette giggled as she watched the two. "Is he always like that Fu?" she asked before sipping on her tea.

"Yes, Wayzz isn't like his brothers or sisters. He's pretty lazy, likes to sleep a lot; honestly, it's like living with a teenager." Fu commented as he poked Wayzz's sleeping form, making him roll once again. "Oh, but he's active when trouble's around, that can I tell you."

"If he's awake when that trouble happens is another story I'm afraid." Tikki said going over and wrestling with Wayzz. "Come on lazybug! Up and away!"

Wayzz, however, just groaned and closed his eyes. "Master, can I go back to sleep now?"

Marinette nodded and tapped her fingers on the table lightly. "Yeah, speaking of trouble, I wanted to ask you some questions, Fu. If could answer some of them would really help me understand some of the things that have been going on lately."

"I suppose you're talking about Hawk Moth and the Akumas, no?" Fu asked, frowning.

Marinette nodded rapidly. "Yes, I wanted to know if you knew something about him. Where he might be "hiding so me and Chat Noir can—" She was cut off with Fu's hand. While he drank some of his tea, she could see his gaze becoming a more serious one.

"Under no circumstance are you to go near Hawk Moth. You will lose if you do." He said, his decision was final.

Marinette blinked and shook her head. "No, Chat and I can win. We've beaten everyone else he has sent us so far." She pointed out; she felt her brow burrow in frustration. "Why can't we beat him two on one? Maybe three on one if you join us!"

Fu smirked and set his tea down. "I may be spry for my old age, but I think combat is out of the question for me. As for why the pair of you can't beat him…" he gestured over to the kwami sitting by the table. "The kwamis won't allow it." He said simply.

Once Fu's words got through the two kwamis skulls, they stopped fighting and glanced at each other.

"What do you mean Tikki won't allow it? She a part of our team and wants to stop Hawk Moth as much I do." Marinette said looking over to Tikki with a certain level of defensiveness in her eyes. "Right Tikki?" She asked proudly, he chest slightly puffed out.

Tikki eyed Wayzz before hesitantly turning over to Marinette. "Of course I want to stop him…" Her antennas dropped onto her head as she tried to avoid her holder's glance.

"See?" Marinette smirked, she hadn't seen Tikki's posture for she had just waited for her response. She put her hands on her hips proudly.

"But… I can't hurt him Marinette…" Tikki looked up at her holder, her eyes full of sadness and regret.

Marinette's prideful look turned into horror once she heard her kwami. "You don't—what do you—Tikki! —WHAT?" She screeched jumping up from her seat to grab Tikki in her hands. "Why can't you hurt him?!"

Tikki quickly flew away from Marinette's reach and looked at her, her eyes still full of sadness. "It's not I don't want to fight him Marinette, I do but…" She trailed off.

"He has one of our family members and we won't hurt Nooroo while she's trapped with him." Wayzz filled in for Tikki, he opened his eyes and looked over at Fu, the same look Tikki had on her face was now on his. "I'm sorry we can't but…"

"It's fine Wayzz, you don't have to explain yourself." Fu picked him up gently and set him on his shoulder. "After all, family is something nobody can replace."

…

…

…

Thomas let his eyes drift to the ground as a security guard escorted him outside the zoo. He was still pissed off at Ivan but he knew he had to calm down so he wouldn't go punching everyone and anyone. The security guard dropped him outside of the front gate and left. Thomas huffed and he angrily walked on the side walk. "Banned from the Zoo, thanks a lot Ivan! Idiot!" He said between gritted teeth. He kicked the ground below him.

He sat down at a bench by the exterior walls and put his chin in his hand. "Stupid brother, stupid zoo, stupid girls," he slammed his foot against the ground in anger and felt a sharp pain through his foot. "Stupid… ground!"

Thomas muttered angrily under his breath as a black butterfly fluttered down towards him. He looked at it angrily and swept down like a hawk approaching its prey. It landed on his pants pocket where the butterfly disappeared.

He could feel his mind fog and a purple haze rushed into his eyes.

 _"Hello there Venom Fang, I am Hawk Moth."_ A voice whispered into his ears. Thomas could feel himself relax as he heard his voice. _"It seems that you have had a very rough afternoon. Brothers can be so cruel can't they?"_ Oh yes, that they could. _"Well I am here to offer you a chance to take revenge on those who have wronged you. I'll give you the power to hurt them as much as you want, as long as you hurt some others for me along that way…"_

That sounded like something Thomas could get into. "Yes Hawkmoth, give me the power." The purple fog covered the boy's body until nothing could be seen. Just as he was covered, a hissing sound could be heard from the newly born villain.

…

…

…

Ivan cried silently in the bathroom stall. It was the only place he knew where he could get some real privacy. How could he have been such a coward to not tell Thomas about it? He didn't mean for chaos like this! It had been just a few dates, nothing serious! If only Angela hadn't showed up, he and Thomas could have had a good day.

Oh but according to Ivan, he was no longer his brother! Sniffing into his arms, Ivan sulked a top of the dirty toilet seat, nursing his black eye and shattered pride.

Unknown to him, a black butterfly flew under the bathroom door and into his pants pocket. It disappeared and it wasn't long until the connection to Hawk Moth was finished.

 _"Hello there Overshadow it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hawkmoth and I know how it feels to hide in the dark. So safe and secure, away from all the world's pain and suffering."_ Ivan nodded slowly. _"You want to hide from your brother, never see him again, I can help you with that. Well, if you are willing to do me a favor in return…"_

Ivan stood up confidently, a smirk on his face. "Of course Hawk Moth, name your price." He said coldly.

* * *

 **So don't worry you guys action will be coming in the next chapter I assure you. Hope you guys had fun in Marinette's head for awhile as she is my favorite character. Besides every other character that is!**

 **I hope to bring you the next chapter as soon as I can, although this should have been out nearly two weeks ago. Blame my email for not updating my messages for the beta reader saying "Hey I've got your chapter done! Come and get it boy!"**

 **So please if you enjoy the chapter you'd better write a review otherwise I may not do this anymore. Same goes for favoriting and following me as well! See you guys next time!**


End file.
